LEGO Heroes
LEGO HEROES.png|LEGO's greatest modern heroes. heroica.png|The Wizard & Barbarian. Two Heroica Resistance members. Hero Factory.jpeg|Alpha Leader Stormer, of Hero Factory. Ninjago icon.jpg|Zane & Cole.(I'm pretty sure you know who they are.) LEGO Heroes is a fan-story made by spacedude featuring three groups of LEGO's modern heroes,(HF Alpha Team, Heroica Resistance, and last but not least, the Ninja,) working together to stop a mysterious evil. Story Prologue The Ninja were working out on the deck of Destiny's Bounty. The Serpentine had dissapeared from Ninjago all together, which everyone knew was strange. As they trained Nya was at a nearby village shopping. Cole: I wonder where the heck those snakes dissapeared to. Zane: '''Who knows? Maybe they just went into the caverns of Ninjago, it would give them time enough to regroup and attack. I'm not going down there though. '''Kai: '''You said it Zane, we could stir up a hornet's nest. '''Jay: Yeah, but it's waaaaaaaaay to quite around here. Wu: Hmmm. "...and Ninjago was at peace for many years afterwards." Jay: Okay Sensei I get what your saying, but we're still entitled to have fun. We've beaten every video-game in existance including those based on us. It's kinda boring right now, untill new games get released in the fall. Cole: Yeah, we'll look good in Ninja-Samurai VS. Serpentine playing as our selves and dominating the online leaderboard. Zane: Unless the Samurai beats our scores. Kai: You mean Nya. Zane: Yes, whatever. Wu: Peace and Quite isn't always a bad thing. Jay: '''Neither is entertainment. '''Lloyd: '''Hey guys I baked cookies. You want some? '''Cole: '''Well we can't let him have all the sweets in Ninjago, can we. '''Kai/Zane/Jay: '''No we can't. '''Cole: '''Then dig in! '''Lloyd: '''Hey, hey, hey! Save some for me! Suddenly a portal opened in the sky and five bolts came out. Teleporting Wu and the Ninja away to another world and leaving Lloyd standing on the deck wondering what had happened. In a mysterious alternate universe the ninja awakened, only to see the Samurai next to them. '''Kai: Nya, how'd you get here? Nya/Samurai: I don't know. I was running errands when I saw a couple Serpentine appeared so I jumped into my Samurai suit and made them retreat. Then I was sucked into a portal. Kai: Same here. Jay: Well whatever's goin' on this whole thing is pretty screwy. Cole: You're right there Jay. Wu: It seems as if we are not alone.(He said as he pointed to a mysterious light source.) Two more portals then appeared and two mysterious groups popped out. One group made up of nine metalic warriors, and another made of six cloaked and armored beings. The metallic group had "H'''" simbles on their chests, and carried several high-tech weapons. The other warriors were human-esqe and were extremely diverse. The Ninja had not seen anyone like this before. Thinking of the mettalic warriors as more alien Cole drew his Scythe and quickly pressed it to the blue one's glowing H. '''Cole: '''Who are you? '''Blue Warrior: My name is Surge. Now may I ask you the same thing? Cole: '''The name is Cole, why are you here? '''Surge: I don't know! I just got yanked into some darn portal. And I'm still kinda dizzy so do you mind getting that ugly thing off my Quaza Core?! Cole: '''Alright! But I'm watching you! '''White Warrior: Uuuuuhhhhh! Everyone alright? Other Colored Warriors: Yeah. Cole motioned for Kai to due the same with the other beings nearby Kai quickly put his Sword to the throat of the human with a brown belt wrapped around his chest. Kai: '''Who are you?! '''Human: The Barbarian, and I don't like getting swords pressed to my neck. Kai: '''What are you gonna do about!? '''Barbarian: Maybe this!(The Barbarian said as he smacked Kai to the ground with the flat edge of his Axe.) Kai and the Barbarian then got in a fist-fight on the ground punching each other endlessly until Sensei pulled Kai away and someone in a red cloak pulled the Barbarian away. The Cloaked being introduced himself as the Wizard, and explained that they're team, the Heroica Resistance, got to this location by the same means that got the others there, the metallic warriors identified themselves as "Heroes" created in a different universe as enfrcement agents. They also stated that they were the Alpha Team. The best-of-the-best of Heroes. The Heroica Resistance mentioned they're names as the Barbarian, the Wizard, the Druid, the Knight, the Ranger & the Rogue. Whereas the Alpha Team introduced themselves as Stormer, Furno, Surge, Breez, Nex, Evo, Stringer, Bulk, and Rocka. Rocka: So if none of us are the ones who created the portal.... Zane: '''Who is? Chapter #1: Journey Across the Desert The three groups then set off across what appeared to be a desert to find a settlement. At least it looked like a desert, kinda rocky, barren, but it was blue. And a lonley moon made the rocky surface glow slightly. It looked extremely quite. But that was what made it so creepy. They were all summoned to a world where everything was quiet. '''Stringer: I've seen some pretty wierd worlds in my career as a Hero but, this tops all of those. Furno: You can say that again. Wizard: Were from a pretty grim world but, this especially tops anything we've seen, it seems even more grim. Jay: I have to agree this almost looks like a place I saw in that spooky movie last night I watched with you last night Nya. Nya(Through Samurai Mask.): '''It does. The group didn't know it but, they were being watched by a creature at that very moment. As they kept walking they started passing through a canyon-like area. Before anyone knew what had happened several rocks fell behind them and in front of them. Ceiling them shut in the Canyon and creating a perfect trap. '''Jay: What was that!? Rogue: Whatever it was it sure didn't sound friendly! Stormer: Heroes, surrond the group get ready for an attack! The Alpha Team surronded the rest of the group and pulled out their weapons, ready for an attack. And after two minutes it came. A screeching creature threw a devastating blast down at the group. Stormer: SCATTER!!!!! The group scattered, and took cover under a few overhangs and in a couple caverns. But the creature was still shooting overhead. Nex: YOUR MINE!(He said as he fired several shots from his shield.) Before Nex's shots made an impact, the creature got away. Wu: Boys ready your weapons. The Ninja pulled out they're weapons and Nya/Samurai readied her blaster. Before long the creature appeared again. Standing on a high-perch and screeching Stormer: Heroes on that creature.(Stormer and his team aimed.) FIRE!!!!!!! Wu: Use your Weapons my pupils!! The Alpha Team and Ninja were all launching blasts at full power, and the Resistance members capable of launching blasts did too.(Druid, Wizard, and Ranger.) Nya was also firing blasts. The Blasts hit the base of the perch and caused it to fall. The Monster fell with it, screaming as it fell. Rocka/Jay/Barbarian: Yeah! WOO-HOO! That told him! Knight: Uh Guys, sorry to ruin your good time but, LOOK! The Knight pointed toward both sides of the canyon, where several more had formed a steady line. Bulk: Oh this is definetly not good! Monsters:(Charge Blasts) Rogue: Definetly not good! The Monsters fired on the cavern making everyone jump in different directions. Wu: With 23 of us we can try to divide and take them seperately. Stormer: '''GOOD IDEA! LET'S DO IT! The group then split up and attacked the enemies themself. The Ninja used spinjitzu to take out several. The Resistance used they're varying strengths and powers. And the Heroes used they're agility, strength, and weapons. Before long several monsters were defeated, and those that were left retreated out of fear. '''Zane: Well at least we know that this desert isn't lifeless anymore. Now we know it's filled with hungry creatures. Breez: That still isn't very comforting Zane. Zane: I know. I'm just taking notes. Barbarian: But how are we supposed to get passed this "road-block." Nex: I may have an idea. Cole, Kai, combine your tornadoes. Furno, Evo, use your weapons. Wizard focus your ability on those rocks. Earth & Heat makes magma so this should work. With some heat apllied we should be able to melt those rocks. Evo, your artillery will blow it to bits when it starts melting. Kai and Cole, created they're tornadoes and started the heat affect. When the effect started working, they got out of the way. Furno and the Wizard used more heat where the magma already was. Then Evo blew the weakened rocks away with his weapon. Stormer: Let's get a move on before anything else happens. Wu: A wise choice Stormer. The group continued across the desert and eventually ended up at the top of a slope which led down to a glowing city, which had design unlike any other they'd seen. But before they could decide whether or not to go down there, several armed Biological-Mechaniods had taken them captive. The group was then put in cuffs and led down the slope to a Citadel in the city's center. Before they entered they're cuffs were taken off. They were pushed in at sword-point into the Citadel. Once they entered a croud cheered. And a booming voice anounced they're presence. Sadeen: I am King Suhdean the VIth. Ruler of this dimension! My subjects have been watching you fight your enemies for a few years now. Subjects: SADEEN! SADEEN! SADEEN! Suhdean: So I am going to give you a challenge of survival across several of my worlds. If you win you will have to fight the ultimate champion of this dimension. But first you will have to team with some of your own enemies. The group looked off to they're side and noticed several of there own enemies. Such as the Serpentine, the Skulkin, and Garmadon. The Alpha Team noted the presence of several of there own rivals such as Von Ness, the Fire Gang, Aldous Witch and several escapees from the recent breakout. The Resistance saw the Goblins, the Dark Druid, and the Golems. Skales: Wow those Heroes are Sssssshhhhhiny. Aldous Witch: Indeed they are, but your enemies look rather outlandish. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Indeed they do. Suhdean: Also just so you don't deny taking my challenge, let me inform you that I have enough machinery to absorb your dimensions into mine. Which would cause catastrophic disasters to yours letting me invade them. But I don't think it will come to that. Do you accept my Challenge? Chapter #3: The Challenge The three groups of Heroes were thinking about it. They didn't see much choice, but they're leaders were huddled up like a football team talking over game plans. Wu: I don't think we have a choice, we'll have to compete. Stormer: We'll do it. But while we're at it we should defeat him. Wizard:...cause with those machines he might defeat us anyway. Suhdean: OUT WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stormer: We accept! Suhdean: Excellent! But from what I know, you ninja, and er Samurai are missing one of your group. So here he is. A great flash of light overtook the coliseum and out of the light appeared.... Ninja: LLOYD!!! Lloyd: Hey guys! Where are we? Nex: Some outer universe. At that same moment Lloyd noticed the other heroes. Lloyd: What the..!? WHO ARE YOU? Cole: Relax they're with us. Meet the Heroes, and Resistance. Lloyd: Okay, but stay outta the Green Ninja's way. Druid: Um, okay. Suhdean: Okay now, IT'S TIME FOR THE FIRST BATTLE! Subjects: (CHEER) Sadeen: First up, is Kai VS. THE WITCH DOCTOR! Kai: What? ME?! But that guy's so huge! Rocka: Relax, at least he doesn't have the Quaza Staff anymore. Now he's just a martial-art trained, blaster carrying, lunatic. Kai: Thanks that really comforted me. NOT! Aldous Witch: Yeah! That's right! You'll make for real short work! Kai: Never underestamate Spinjitzu power! Aldous Witch: Oh please! Your gonna make me laugh to death! Spinjitzu really! How about Fang-Kwon-Do next? Skales: HEY! Watch it. Aldous Witch: Alright whatever! SHEESH! Suhdean: Competetors onto the red glowing platforms! Kai and Witch stepped onto the platforms and were teleported to another location. It was dense with jungle underbrush. However iterestingly enough, it wasn't a planet, it was a floating island. because of this it was like an arena. Suhdean: The person who defeats his enemy, wins, GO! Aldous quickly preformed an upward flip, dodging the flame-blast from Kai's sword. He was up in the trees above, where the branches were big enough to be highways. Aldous Witch: Come and get me! Nah-Neh-Neh-Neh-Neh-Neh! Heheheheheh! Kai: Okay YOU ASKED FOR IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kai started unleasing his fire power, he chased Aldous through the trees, skipping off the branches until Aldous sent down a suprise kick from above. Kai: AUHG! Impressive but, you don't have any power. I do. Aldous Witch: Quite the contrary young man. I do have power. Aldous then sent a powerful quaza blast down and sent Kai flying off the branch and falling to the floor several hundred feet below. Kai barely hit a strong tree branch which broke his fall, the most he got was a large bruise. Aldous Witch jumped and landed right in front of him carrying a glowing longsword. Tension was building as the crowd in the coliseum watched the fight on a screen. Nex: That Sword! It's Quaza! He's re-ignited his power! Furno: That island must have a natural resource of quaza. Nya: What is quaza? Evo: A powerful life cystal. It gives it's user near unlimited power. It has enough power to hold a planet together. Nya: This sure isn't good! Stormer: It isn't at all. That's definetly got more power than his old Skull Staff. Look at how it glows. Aldous pinned Kai under his large foot. Aldous prepared to finish the job with his sword. Stringer: If only we could catch him on our comms. We'd be able to relay Witch's weakness. Nya: Wait, what are comms? Bulk: Communication devices that we're built with. If Kai had a set of comms we could fill him in. Nya: In a way he does! You reminded me, Jay and I installed headsets in every mask. Heroes: GREAT! Wizard: A sorry but, we don't know what your talking about. Jay: Machinery, never mind. Headset:(BEEPS) Jay: Kai, his weakness is his sword. Destroy it. Kai: That's easy for you to say! Aldous Witch: It is isn't it? Well so long! Kai reached for the Sword of Fire lying nearby, but Aldous stepped on it before he could use it. Aldous Witch: It's over! Kai: I beg to differ. Have a hotfoot. All Kai needed was to grab the handle of the sword to superheat it. He fried Aldous' foot, causing him to lift it up with a "yeow." Kai then grabbed Aldous' arm and threw himself upward. Aldous readied his sword to attack Kai, but Kai had other ideas. Kai came down and "fired up" his Spinjitzu Tornado and smashed the Quaza-Sword into several small splinters. Kai: Ain't Nothin's Over 'till it's Over! Wow that's from the 70's where'd I think of that. Kai then transformed into his NRG form and launch several blasts of flames on the branch around Aldous. The branch collaspsed and fell to the ground. Aldous hit the ground unconcious. Kai stood on top of Aldous and lifted his Sword to the sky, claiming victory. Sadeen: SCORE! HEROES-1/VILLAINS-0! Subjects: (CHEER) Kai and Aldous were teleported back to the Citadel. At the stand in the center they each went to they're opposite sides. Cole: Way to go Kai! Ranger: Nice one Ninja. Stormer: Not bad! Bulk: Throw in a Quaza Core and some armor, and you'd be a great Hero. Kai: Thanks Sadeen: But that's just the intro. It's gonna get FEROCIOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter #4: Darkness VS. Darkness Kai had just defeated Aldous Witch, and won the first battle in the games. But more was to come according to Sadeen. And he had another match in mind. And with Sadeen's sence of action, it was probably going to be something wild. Stormer: So Sadeen, who's going to be fighting next? Suhdean: Oh it'll be great! Shall we say birds of a feather? Oh well never mind. Next up: LORD GARMADON VS. THE DARK DRUID! Subjects: (CHEER) Furno: Hey Barbarian, what are the Dark Druid's abilities. Barbarian: He has all the abilties of the Druid as well as shadow powers. He is very dangerous. Lloyd: Maybe, but he doesn't know Spinjitzu like my dad. Barbarian: Garmadon's your dad!? Kai: It's a long story, but Lloyd's a good guy. Babarian: Well, what's Garmadon's abilities? Kai: Spinitzu, and shadows. Breez: This should be interesting. Garmadon hopped onto the platforms, and the Dark Druid floated to his. Then they 'ported to they're battle location. It was a stormy place, where chunks of rock were floating around in space itself. The rocks all orbited around a core, but, the core was made of Darkness Energy itself. Suhdean: A place of Darkness to fuel your power. GO! Garmadon immediatly seperated the shadow from his body and multiplied it, sending them after the tainted Druid. Garmadon: My shadow powers are mighty enough to crush anyone. You won't stand a chance! Dark Druid(DD): Darkness is Darkness. But there are different levels of Darkness. Mine is of New Moon. Is yours of Full Moon?(Thinking: I saw the chalice in that other Druid's bag. Maybe....) Chalice of Life: (Disapears from bag) Druid: What of Heroica? It didn't take long for the Druid to figure out what had happened, as the Chalice appeared in the Dark Druid's hand on screen. He then started drawing power out of the Chalice and projected a sphere of energy around himself creating a current of energy in his hands. Right as the shadows charged him two, large, red, claws emerged from the energy field around him. The claws quickly swiped up the shadows and fused them back together with shadow bolts, then sent the single shadow back to Garmadon. Once the shadow re-linked to it's master it delivered it's master an overload in shadow power injuring him. But Garmadon was still fighting. Garmadon: You think I can be defeated so easy!? Garmdon started up his Spinjitzu tornado and blew back the Druid's energy cloud and then pulled the dark entity to himself. After grabbing the Dark Druid with two hands he pulled out two katana with the other two hands. He was going to kill him but, the Druid caused his very body to release shadow energy. The shadow energy caused Garmadon's hands to be shocked and make him release the Dark Druid. Garmadon: I'm going to prove who the real King of Shadows is!(Garmadon said as he threw shadow bolts at the Dark Druid.) DD: No! I shall prove who it is.(The Dark Druid said as he held a stalemate with shadow bolts. The Dark Druid then put the chalice into use again, creating a poweful shadow beam and overwhelming Garmadon.) Wu: BROTHER! Lloyd: DAD! DD: Me. Kai: I can't believe this! Garmadon's getting crushed! Ranger: He's even more powerful than we thought! The Dark Druid floated overtop of the unconcious form of Garmadon charging a blast to finish the job when... Sahdean: Now, now, we can't have any killing. You both still have to terrorize you home worlds. Garmadon and the Dark Druid were pulled back to the coliseum through a portal. Suhdean: WIN: Dark Druid. But note that this was an exibition. Lloyd: Exibition? Seriously? Dad almost got killed. Suhdean: Remeber don't kill each other, just KO your opponent. Stormer(Whisper): Really? With High-Powered weapons. Suhdean: THE GAMES CONTINUE! TWO MORE EXIBITION MATCHES, AND THE REAL FUN BEGINS! Chapter #5: Cracking Nuckal(s) Wu: THAT LAST MATCH WAS UNFAIR! Subjects: (BOOING & YELLING) Suhdean: How was it "unfair." Wu: The Dark Druid got to use an item from outside the battlefront. Suhdean: But he did it within his powers, and that's what counts. Wu: And if it's in one's power to kill an enemy. Suhdean: Then the murderer shall be killed. My rules will be followed. Wu: If one can predict them. Stormer: Wu, cool off! We don't have time for this! Wu: My brother could've been killed! Wizard: We can also be killed. We are to play along until the right moment. Wu: OK, but I won't enjoy it. Kai: Sensei, Garmadon's corrupt passed return! We can't worry about him! The Dark Druid might have done us a favor if he had defeated him. Wu: Garmadon is still noble at the core. Kai: Whatever. WHAT'S THE NEXT MATCH SUHDEAN!? Suhdean: It's gonna be great! The Knight VS Nuckal! Nuckal: Oh I'm gonna love this! A human enemy that doesn't know Spinjitzu! Kruncha: Shut up, you dimwhit! Don't underestimate him. Knight: It shouldn't be hard dealing with an enemy of that intelligence. Jay: Don't underestimate him pal. He's extremely strong. Knight: I still wear the helmet of protection though so, this should be easy. The Knight and Nuckal then steped onto the platform and teleported away. They arrived in a strange underground cavern, which appeared to be a planets core because of the fact that if one jumped up they could preform a flip in 0-gravity and land on the top-side(or bottom side or whatever) After the two fighters got used to the envirement Suhdean yelled "GO!" and they got to fighting. Nuckal grabbed a rock and threw it towards the roof at hurdling speeds. The Knight quickly jumped out of the way before it hit and landed on the opposite side of the planet's hollow core. Knight: Missed me! Nuckal: I won't this time! Nuckal threw a rock at meteoric speeds. It splintered apart as it hit the Knight's armor sending him flying back. The Knight appeared to be unconcious on the ground but as Nuckal lifted his axe to finish him off the Knight gave him a kick to the stomach, hopped up, and put him to the ground with his sword. Knight: Hah! Helmet of Protection! Nice try NUCKAL-HEAD! Nuckal: Why you little pathetic HUMAN! Knight: You must be pretty pathetic too if I can defeat you. Nuckal: RAWR!!!! The Knight and Nuckal went to a melee fight right then. Clanging swords together, kicking each other, anything to give them the upper hand. The fight went back and forth. First one was winning then the other. Tension was building. But in one moment, the Knight hit the ground. Nuckal went to the ground above to preform a jump attack and end it. But as he came down the Knight noticed a fair sized rock next to him. He threw the rock. The awesome power of gravity pulling each one in a different direction made the rock go up and Nuckal come down. The two met in the middle. Nuckal's bones were scattered across the core. And the Knight was victorious. The two were still both alive and teleported back to the citedel. Druid: Nice one Knight! Jay: THAT WAS AWESOME! Furno: Totally cool! Knight: Thank You! Suhdean: Beautiful! One more exibition and this is over. The next exibition might even top the last one! But you will have to wait in suspense. Chapter #6: Magnetic Mayhem The last "exibition" was at hand. Who was going to fight in this round? The greatest Hero? The greatest Villain? The greatest Team? These thoughts wandered through the heads of each Hero as they waited for the announcement. Suhdean: LAST EXIBITION! THE GOLEM LORD VERSUS.... Lloyd: Oh! Me! Memememememememememe! Suhdean: No. Not you. WILLIAM FURNO! Rocka: Go get 'em Furno! Surge: Take that stone-face down! Nex: Show 'im what you've got pal! However as the Alpha Team cheered their fellow member on the Golem Lord walked to the side of the Dark Druid and started whispering to him. Golem Lord(GL): That trick you pulled with the Chalice was rather impressive. DD: Get to the point, glorified statue! GL: Do it again for me and you will have my alliance. DD: What object do you wish to have? GL: The Sceptre of Summoning. It is probably in the Wizard's possesion. DD: We have a deal my new ally. Suhdean: ON YOUR PLATFORMS! Furno and the Golem Lord then hopped onto the platforms and 'ported away. Lloyd: Why wasn't I'm chosen! I am going to be the best ninja ever! I AM THE GREEN NINJA! Suhdean: And your a shrimp. Lloyd: But I'm THE GREEN NINJA! Suhdean: And your a pipsqueak. Lloyd: C'MON! Before long the two combatants arrived at the location. It was a city built around an asteroid. No part of the asteroid was left uncovered. Not even the tunnels that went through it's center. Some roads that appeared to go against gravity were magnetic so that vehicles could pass over them. At least this was Furno's guess since when he got close to one it almost pulled him off the ground. Before long Suhdean yelled "GO!" and the two charged towards each other. Furno quickly drew his weapon and fired a plasma blast from it in the direction of the charging Golem. The energy was hot enough to slow the rock-monster down but, it didn't phase him. As he kept comming Furno just held still, and waited. Everyone in the Coliseum was wondering what he was doing. At the last second before the Golem reached him he preformed an upward flip and sent a kick down on the Golem's head, creating a large crack down the Golem's body from the impact. GL: NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME MY DARK FRIEND! Before he could say another word the Sceptre appeared in his stone-hand. GL: Finally! The Sceptre started glowing and energy bolts lanced n multiple directions from it. Before Furno could do a thing segments of the city splintered away as several other Golems surfaced from the asteroid. GL: DESTROY THAT TIN-MAN MY MINIONS! Golems: RAAAAARRRGGGG!!!!!!!!!!! They all approached Furno at once from different directions. Furno tried unloading a constant barage of Plasma Blaster fire on them but they proved almost imune to it. Having run out of Plasma charges Furno launched a harpoon at one and hit the cystal in it's chest. The glow then dissapeared from it's eyes as it lost all motion. Furno: The crystals are their cores. That sound familiar somehow. Whatever. Furno then used his harpoons to disable several more until two got behind him and threw him through the air. Furno landed on a magnetic road. He tried to struggle against the force but couldn't get loose of the draw. Two Golems stood in front of their master as he sent them up in the air with a slam from his fists. They landed on the tunnel above Furno and threw an automated vehicle down the the road. If it reached Furno he would be utterly crushed by the vehicle. With the vehcle only a second away from him Furno thought fast. Then he remembered. Magnetism has two poles. North and South. That's what holds astronomical bodies together. He fired his gun against the road and freed it. Then he fired at nearby screen causing it to fall. The magnetic power of the screen and the roads collided and destroyed each other and sent the vehicle flying off the track. The vehicle landed on the ground and crushed several Golems. The segment of track Furno was on fell to the ground and released him. he quickly shot the Sceptre out of the Golem's hand and pinned him to the ground. Furno: Surrender or I plug a harpoon into your core! GL: FINE! Just give me my Sceptre back! Furno: Why should I? Suhdean: A matter of fair play QuazaNoid. Go ahead give it to him. Furno: I don't like this but here. (He said as he handed him the Sceptre.) They then teleported back to the Coliseum. Suhdean: Not to bad. Now THE GAMES START!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter #7: Moto-Phychos The Exibitions had ended, the games were starting. Would they be as exiting as what had gone before? Everyone wondered. Suhdean: FIRST GAME! STORMER, SPEEDA DEMON, KAI, AND CHOPOV, STEP ONTO THE PLATFORM! The Competetors climbed onto the platform and ported away. Lloyd: When do I get a match?! Suhdean: Whenever I feel like giving you one. Lloyd: How soon? Suhdean: Soon! Lloyd: How soon is soon? Suhdean: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lloyd: OK! Sheesh! The competeors appeared inside a tube-like structure. As long as someone stayed on the outside of the tube, they stayed in a gravity field. Suhdean: HEROES AND NOT-SO-GENTLE-VILLAINS, WELCOME TO THE STAR-CHUTE! THIS IS THE MAIN HIGHWAY OF MY EMPIRE, AND FOR ENTERTAINMENT, HAS BEEN CLEARED OF TRAFFIC FOR NOW. THIS CHUTE GOES ALL ACROSS MY KINGDOM, BUT THE BRANCH YOU'RE ON RIGHT NOW EXTENDS FROM LUNAR NITRON TO MY CITY'S PLANET. CHILDESE. WALK TO LUNAR NITRON FOR FURTHER INTRUCTIONS. Kai: Good enough for me! Chopov: SHUT UP NINJA! Kai: Why should I Skulkin? Chopov: Cause I hate your guts just as much as short, dark, and ugly over there probably hates that white guy's guts over there. Speeda Demon: You are probably right cause I HATE that guys guts. Heeheeheeheehee. Stormer: Shut up, you two or the Ninja and I will do it for you! The group then continued along the chute and wond up at the Lunar Nitron which was mysteriously made completely of hard metals, and had several Suhdean: BRING IN THE VEHICLES. Just then an Ultra Mach Bike, Skull Motorbike, and the "Speeda" Rocket Bike that belonged to the Demon. Suhdean: I think you can pull out yours Ninja. Kai: Oh yeah! Right! Stormer mounted the Ultra Mach Bike, Chopov mounted the Skull Motorbike, and "Speeda" mounted his bike. Kai assembled his Bike. Suhdean: The simple goal: Beat your opponent back to the Childese on the Star-Chute. The group re-entered the chute through a zero-gravity passage and sped off down the route. Stormer called to Kai breifly but, Kai kept going, not caring whether or not some tin-being was calling him. Although much to his interest Stormer wasn't taking the starting position at the beginning. Instead he was hanging back, and just keeping up. Before Kai could think about anything else Chopov pulled up next to him and rammed into his side slowing him down. As Kai attempted to catch up Speeda Demon soon also caught up. Speeda Demon: Nobody outruns ME! Now prepare to pay the price! Meeheheheheheheh! Speeda Demon then starting swinging wildly at Kai with his two Katana, missing as Kai ducked. Kai: HA! MISSED ME! Speeda Demon: I won't this time! Speeda Demon then jammed a Katana in the back wheel of the cycle. This distacted Kai, and allowed Speeda Demon to give him a kick. The lapse of Kai's attention caused the cycle to dissapear, and Kai to go flying back. Kai went flying endlessly back down the chute since he was stuck in the middle of the gravitic pull.(It wasn't strong enough to rip him apart.) He would've flown all the way back to Lunar Nitron if Stormer hadn't caught him. Kai: Thanks! And I thought I was going to loose altogether! Stormer: That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't have jumped into the race like that. Kai: Well... Thanks for the tip I best be going.(Kai said as he re-materialied his bike.) Stormer: Hold for a second, if we team up, we can win this. Kai: Hey where I come from robots don't tell people what to do. Stormer: Then what about your pal Zane? Kai: How'd you know about that? Stormer: When we were getting electronic feedback whenever we got near Zane. Nex narrowed it down to him being mechanical. Now you've just lost a lot of reasons, how about you stick with me. Kai: Alright, I guess. Ahead Speeda Demon and Chopov were neck-&neck. Chopov held out for a while, but failed due to Speeda Demon's more technological bike. Kai: There goes the Skulkin! Stormer: Yeah, now's our time to move, get Speeda in a pocket! The pair quickly surronded Speeda on both sides, and rammed into him sending him backward. They thenleft the chute and pulled into the Citadel with the villains comming several minutes behind them. They had won the match. Wu: Apparently you have learned something Kai. Kai: What Sensei. Wu: That prejudece does not pay. Sadeen: Amazing! And there's more to come! Characters Heroes *Sensei Wu *Cole *Kai *Zane Julien *Jay Walker *Nya *Preston Stormer Villains *Lord Garmadon *Shadow Warriors *The Skulkin *The Serpentine *Von Ness *Fire Lord *Aldous Witch *Black Phantom *Speeda Demon *The Goblin Army *Dark Druid *The Golems Other *King Suhdean VI *Desert Demon *Suhdean Mechs Category:Stories Category:User:SpaceDude Category:Crossovers